Irresistible
by OfUnendingDreams
Summary: Haha, just some Jace and Clary training and making out...R&R! One-shot and post CoG. T for language and kissing.


Irresistible

**A/N: Hello there! Just a one-shot since I REALLY wanted to write some Clace Post CoG. Here you go! **

"Come on Clary! I know you can do this, remember, just relax, and throw," Clary heard Jace encourage her.

"Ugh! No, I can't! I've been trying to get it right for _two whole months_ already and I still manage to only hit the outer ring on the stupid, damn, target!" fumed Clary.

She obviously wanted to become a good Shadowhunter, except it was just so _hard_. After weeks and weeks of begging with her mother, Jocelyn finally gave in, not being able to deal with a begging Isabelle, Alec Jace, and Clary. Because Jace is the best teenage Shadowhunter, the Clave wanted him to be her instructor, not that he didn't want to anyways. When Jocelyn found out, she was furious. Naturally, she set some rules:

No making out with Jace during training, and definitely no sex, although they usually did end up making out at the end:D

No demon hunting until Clary has finished her training.

Clary wasn't even allowed to hunt with her friends at Pandemonium! She could only watch them bait the demon and kill it afterwards. Sometimes, through rarely, she could bait and usually Jace would vent his anger out on it when the demon tried to make a move on his girlfriend.

It was funny, watching Jace's face when she baited the demons. He got so jealous once, watching the demon lean down to kiss Clary that it took Alec and Simon to hold him back from hurting the demon too early or else he would have revealed that they weren't mundies. In the end however, he got to kill the demon, stabbing it mercilessly, again and again.

A layer of sweat on Clary's forehead was making her bangs stick. Jace thought that it made her look hot and even though he wanted to kiss her right then and there, Clary might lose her privilege of being trained by Jace, or by anyone. "It's embarrassing!" Clary yelled. "I saw ten year olds in Idris doing better than this!" She threw down the dagger making it clang against the ground and stomped to her water bottle.

"It's alright, Clary, you're doing fine. You do know you're improving right?" Jace asked.

Clary's face visibly brightened Jace complimented her but turned to a scowl. "That's not true. See?" Clary picked her dagger, aimed for the bull's-eye on the target and threw. It landed an inch away from the target. Pulling it out of the wall, she humphed in exasperation, then asked, sounding defeated, "Are you going to take that back now?"

"Never! When you have the best instructor in the world, you're bound to be good," said Jace with a devilish smirk.

Clary rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up, I still need to be able to at least hit the target or else I'll never go demon hunting with you guys."

Jace frowned; he didn't like to put his little Clary in trouble. But making her happy is what mattered most; besides, he would always be watching her back. "Well, I could help you a bit…" Jace walked over to where Clary stood, standing behind her, his breath hitching when he inhaled some of her flowery scent. He took her soft, small hand in his much larger one, fixed Clary's position a bit, took aim, and told Clary when to let go.

The dagger zinged across the room to land itself on the bull's-eye of the target. Clary stood, amazed, her mouth dropping open. Jace just stood back admiring his work when Clary suddenly leaped into his arms and kissed him, full on the mouth. "I thought we weren't supposed to be doing this?..." asked Jace hesitantly.

"Oh, to hell with that," Clary replied before crashing her lips onto his once again. Their lips moved in synchronization, fitting perfectly together. Jace flicked his tongue on Clary bottom lip, asking for entrance, and as always, she let him in. The scent, feel, touch, and taste of Clary overwhelmed Jace, who never got sick of it and always wanted more. His tongue roamed her mouth while Clary explored his. As the tip of their tongues touched, Jace made a low moan deep inside his throat. Clary pulled harder on Jace's hair while Jace slip his hands under her shirt.

Jace pushed her against the wall, never stopping kissing her. Jace pulled her up higher so that he wouldn't have to lean down as much while Clary pulled her legs around Jace's ass. Her hands buried themselves in Jace's long, silky, curly golden hair, not once leaving.

Eventually, they broke apart, gasping, chests heaving, hair ruffled, and clothing crumpled. "Wow," Clary breathed green eyes bright and full of light. They bore into Jace's own shade of ocher, turning dark with lust and want. Suddenly, his perfect lips formed a smile, saying, "Well, you still have to make that bull's-eye shot by yourself if you want to do that again."

Groaning, Clary exclaimed, "Ughh…Jace you are such a mood breaker!"

"It's one of the many things I do best," replied a smirking Jace.

**A/N: Did you guys like that? Don't forget to REVIEW! **


End file.
